My Baby
by fruitsbasket777
Summary: When he thought it was all over...Was it?
1. Chapter 1 A night at the bar

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters.**

**Chapter 1 A night at the bar.**

The sky was black and the clouds were gray. The lights in the city flashed different colors that were really bright. Blue,Green,Pink,Yellow,Orange,White. All different colors.

Kyo walked down the streets of Las Vegas with a smirk plastered on his face. Tonight was Friday, No work tomorrow. Tonight was Kyo's night to go have a drink with his friends at the bar.

A smirk still on his face Kyo slammed open the door to the bar and walked inside.

Kyo walked up the his friends Yuki and Haru. Kyo smiled.

"Hey Kyo how's it been!"Haru said giving Kyo a smack on the head. Kyo smiled smacking Haru back. "Its been good. The streets of Vegas are awesome" Kyo said setting on a stool. Yuki smiled. "So you do like it here" Yuki asked. Kyo smirked. "Who woulden't like it here in Las Vegas"Kyo said pointing at the bartender. "Give me three shots" Kyo said snapping his fingers.

...

"WOOOHOOOO!" Kyo yelled standing up on the counter.

Haru and Yuki stared at him.

"He got wasted and drunk to much right?" Haru said.

"Yep" Yuki said.

Both boys looked at Kyo who was on the counter drinking more. "Lets go" Yuki said grabing Haru and walking out the door leaving Kyo on the counter making him have to pay.

"OH YEA THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!" Kyo yelled jumping off the counter and back on his seat. Kyo grinned grabbing another cup and drinking more and more.

"Um son I think you had enough" the bartender said giving Kyo a strange look. Kyo looked at him. "You could never have enough" Kyo said with a smile.

The bartender smiled back. "Ok to get more pay me what you already owe me" He said holding out his hand to Kyo. "Ok then hold on" Kyo said digging in his pockets. Kyo snapped out of his days as he relised he had no money on him. Kyo looked up at the bartender who had a serious look on his face. Kyo laughed a little.

"Oh haha you see um mr. bar sir um I dont have money you see my friend Yuki was gonna pay but I see that they must of left haha" Kyo said looking up at the bartender.

The bartender glared at Kyo with flames burning in his eyes. "Were is my money!" he yelled grabbing Kyo by the shirt pulling him up to him.

"Oh sorry dude im not gay I dont kiss guys" Kyo said. "I DONT EITHER NOW WERES MY MONEY!" he yelled back at Kyo. Kyo smiled.

"UM hehe bye bye" Kyo said as he ran out the door.

"HEY YOU COME BACK HERE!" the bartender yelled watching Kyo run away.

"I wont forget you son!" he yelled at Kyo walking back inside the bar.

...

Kyo ran as fast as he could down the streets hoping that nobody would stop him.

"Im gonna KILL Yuki the next time I see him!" Kyo yelled running down the streets. Kyo kept running intil he saw his house.

"Yes" Kyo whispered as he ran up to his door. He unlocked the door and walked inside and sat down on this couch.

"What a night" Kyo said laying his head down on the couch. Kyo smirked.

"But thats ok because nothings gonna stop me now!" he yelled.

**Ok that was chapter 1. Chapter2 will be out soon. Yes Kyo was ooc. But the next chapters he wont be. I hoped you liked it! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Las Vegas

**This is chapter 2 of My Baby. I do not own Fruits BASKET OR ANY CHARACTERS. ENJOY**

**Chapter 2 Las Vegas**

Kyo woke up the next morning with the sun coming through the window hitting his eyes. Kyo rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the couch. He opened his eyes a little as the sun hit his eyes some more. He got up off the couch and went to his kitchen. He grabbed a cup and put water in it. He was fixing to take a drink of it intil he droped the cup on the floor making it smash on the floor. Kyo grabbed his head in pain.

"Hangover" he said as he started to clean up the spilled water on the floor.

When he was done he went to his closet and put on some new clothes. When he was done doing that he put on his shoes and headed out the door.

Kyo smiled as he saw the big buildings of Las Vegas.

Kyo smiled. "Here's a new day Las Vegas!" Kyo shouted running down the streets.

...

He kept running intil he saw a building that said coffee. Kyo smiled as he went inside the building. He walked up to the counter. He looked at the back of the womans head. He waited intil the girl turned around to take the order. She smiled.

"Hello Kyo what will it be today" the girl said.

Kyo grinned. "What I always get Kagura" he said.

The girl nodded as she went to the back to get Kyo's French Vanilla Coffee. Kagura came back with a smile on her face as she put the coffe on the counter. She smiled. "Its on the house" she said. He grabbed te cup and went out the door.

Kyo walked down the streets drinking his favorite coffee. Kyo looked over to see Yuki walking. Kyo glared at him.

"Oh its him its on im gonna give him a peice of my mine" Kyo said dropping his coffee and the tras can and stomping to Yuki. Yuki looked over at Kyo.

"Oh hey Kyo"

"YOU ASSHOLE I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" Kyo yelled.

"What?" Yuki said.

"Leaving me at the bar with NO MONEY!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki stopped. "Ohhh that well you kinda went crazy" Yuki said.

Kyo glared. "I SHOULD KNOCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki smiled. "Oh look at the time gotta go bye" Yuki said running off.

Kyo glared at him. "Damn rat".

...

Kyo kept walking intil his cell phone started to ring.

Kyo looked down at his phone to see a number he diden't know.

Kyo opened it. "Hello?" he said waiting for a voice to answere.

"Is this Kyo Sohma" a voice said.

Kyo stopped for a minute.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Well you dont remember me but my name is Tohru Honda" the girl said.

Kyo thought for a minute. "No dont ring a bell" he said.

"Well can you meet me at the park" she asked.

Kyo sat there. What was she a stalker.

"Sure" he said.

"Thankyou so much!" she said hanging up.

Kyo hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Ok um Tohru Honda see ya there" he said.

**Ok that was chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Hope you liked it! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Memory

**Ok this is chapter 3. I dont own Fruits Basket. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 Memory**

Kyo walked to the park and looked around to see any sighn of a girl. Kyo glared around to see there were all men at the park. Kyo stopped for a minute.

"Why are there all men at the park" Kyo said to himself.

Kyo kept looking around but diden't see any girls. Was she at a different park? Finally he looked and saw a brown haired girl setting at a picnic table. Kyo stared at her for a minute. She looked up at him. Her face lit up with joy and waved Kyo to come over. Kyo sat there.

"Who the hell is this?" Kyo said walking over to her slowely.

"KYO!" Tohru yelled running up to him.

"Haha hi" he said looking at her with a weird look on her face.

Tohru smiled as she checked a pink bundle in her arms.

"Sorry Kyoko dident meen to scare you"Tohru whispered tickling Kyoko with her finger.

Kyo sat there waiting to know why he was here. "Um" Kyo said.

"OH DO YOU WANNA SEE KYOKO!" Tohru said in a cheerful voice giving Kyoko to Kyo.

Kyo sat there and looked at Tohru who was pointing a finger at the baby wanting him to look at her. Kyo nodded a little as he looked down at the baby. He looked as the baby opened her eyes. She looked at Kyo and smiled. She had Tohru's face shape. She had brown eyes and orange hair. Kyo looked at her.

"So her names Kyoko?" Kyo asked.

"Yea you should know... oh wait I forgot" Tohru said softly lookign down to the ground at her toes.

Kyo looked at her strangly. "I should know what?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked up at him."Well im glad you like Kyoko"

"Dont change the subject" Kyo said.

Tohru looked at him. "Kyo you dont remember me but you got your memory's erased"Tohru said softly.

Kyo looked at her. "My memorys got erased" Kyo said.

Tohru shook her head slowely looking down at the ground.

Kyo sat there for a minute. "Why the hell did my memory's get" "KYO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOU HOLDING A BABY!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo stood in shock. She diden't look like the kind of girl to yell.

"Well why did they?" he asked.

"Akito told everybodythat people in the zodiac cant fall in two people did and they had a baby. Well Akito was mad and he said i'll either erase his memory or the girls. Well the girl said mine but Akito did the boy instead" Tohru said.

Kyo sat there. "Who's the boy?" he asked.

Toru slapped her head. "ANYWAYS the boy left and forgot about people. But im sure he's friends with others" Tohru said slowely to herself.

"Whos the boy?"

"YOU!" Tohru said rasing her voice.

Kyo sat there. "Well if its me im fine I got friends and family that remember me. It was hard to remember them though but I live in Vegas im fine!" Kyo said with a proud voice giving Kyoko back to Tohru. Tohru looked at him.

"Well do you fill like your forgetting something?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"No".

Tohru eyes started to fill with tears. "Thats what I thought".

He looked at her wondering what he said wrong.

"Why are you crying?"he asked.

"This one girl had a baby but broke a very big curse" she said.

"Who?" Kyo asked.

"ME! I am your wife! This is your child!" Tohru yelled making everyone at the park here her.

Kyo's eyes got big.

"Im a dad".

**Ok that was chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be out soon. hope you liked it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Im a dad?

**Ok here is chapter 4. I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 4 Im a dad?**

Kyo sat there for a minute glaring at Tohru who was standing infront of him with tears in her eyes. Kyo thought for a moment. How could he be a dad? He dont have the power to be a daddy! He's to much of a MAN to be a dad! So she had to be wrong.

"Your kidding right?" he said.

Tohru looked at him and nodded her head no.

Kyo stared at the sky and back down at her. "Come on Tohru that child could be anybodys" Kyo said.

Tohru stopped crying and glared. "Then how did it end up with orange hair?" she said.

"Um hello lots of people have orange hair and who cares it has the face shape and brown eyes like you" he said.

Tohru shot another glare at him. "You dont remember because your memorys!" Tohru said trying not to raise her voice at him again like last time.

"Im sorry but you got the wrong guy" Kyo said.

"NO I DONT!" Tohru yelled.

"Your the dad!"

Kyo looked down at Kyoko who was staring up at him.

"What?"

Kyoko smiled. "Daddy!" she said raising her hands up at him.

Kyo gulped a little.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"She is three why?" Tohru asked.

Kyo went down and picked up Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled. "Daddy I missed you!" she said hugging his neck.

All Kyo could do was smile at her. "I missed you to".

Kyo looked over at Tohru who smiled a little bit.

Kyo smiled. Maybe I was the dad of Kyoko. Maybe there is alot of stuff that I dont know in this world. I dident know I had a wife and three year old daughter out there. I dident know that.

Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled. "Lets go home" Kyo said.

Tohru's eyes lit up with joy and smiled. "Ok" she said.

Kyo looked up at Kyoko who was playing with his orange hair. Kyo smiled.

**Ok that was chapter 4. chapter 5 will be out soon. :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Crazy Baby

**Ok here is chapter 5 everybody. I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 5 Crazy Baby**

Kyo walked inside Tohru's big beautiful house. He looked around at all the beautiful things. Wow! You can tell the difference between womens houses and men houses. There is a big difference. Kyo looked at the big white furniture, the big flatscreen tv, the big huge kitchen, and the three bedrooms. One was Pink one was Blue, and the other was green. This was like his dream house.

"Ok Kyo if you can please put Kyoko in he bed" Tohru said pointing at the green bed inside Tohru's bedroom.

"Ok" Kyo said as he grabbed the sleeping baby and put her in her bed.

Kyo walked back into the living room and looked around. He sure wished his house looked like this. But it would never in its LIFE look like this. NEVER! Kyo looked around and spotted Tohru in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and up to Tohru. He looked down to see her making riceballs. Kyo smiled.

"Those look good" Kyo said.

Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled. "Thankyou!" she said.

Kyo smiled a little smile back trying to be nice. But for Kyo it was kinda hard. But he might get the hang of it. Kyo looked around then back down at Tohru. Tohru sure was a short little thing compared to him. He was tall.

"So Tohru what do you do around here?" Kyo asked.

Tohru stopped what she was doing and looked up at Kyo. "Well you see its only me and Kyoko and she's a baby so we dont do much but we still have fun together" Tohru said with a smile.

"Does Kyoko have fun?" he asked.

"Yes she does she always laughs and plays and lots of other things she's my little angel" Tohru said with a smile going back to making her riceballs.

Kyo smiled. "Thats good".

...

"Kyo I gotta go to the store can you watch Kyoko?" Tohru asked with a pleading look.

"Yea sure why not" Kyo said.

Tohru smiled. "Thankyou i'll be back" she said running out the door.

Kyo sat there intil he herd little footsteps running across the house. Kyo stopped what he was doing and looked around. But he saw nothing.

"Must be hearing things" he said.

Kyo sat on the white soft cozy couch. He smiled intil he herd laughing. He looked around but still saw nothing. He paused for a minute then thought about something.

"Let me go check on Kyoko" Kyo said getting up from the couch and walking to Kyoko's room.

Kyo walked inside Kyoko's room and went up to her green bed. His eyes got big as he relised that Kyoko was gone. He looked around but saw no sign of her at all. Oh God Tohru was gonna kill him. KILL HIM! Kyo ran around the house but saw no sign of Kyoko intil he herd laughing and the kitchen.

Kyo walked into the kitchen to see Kyoko on the floor playing with a bottle of Mustard. Kyo walked up to Kyoko slowly.

"Kyoko give daddy the Mustard" Kyo said.

Kyoko laughed as she squirted the bottle making Mustard land in Kyo's face.

"AHHHHH!" Kyo screamed trying to wipe the Mustard out of his eyes.

Kyoko smiled and laughes at the sight infront of her. She laughed intil she saw Kyo glare at her. Kyoko eyes got big and ran away into the living room. Kyo growled.

"Damn kid".

Kyo stomped into the living room and looked around.

"KYOKO COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kyo yelled.

But there was no Kyoko. Kyo slapped his face. Theres only one thing to do.

...

Knock! Knock!

Kyo answered the door to see Yuki.

"Come inside and DONT ask any questions" Kyo said.

Yuki nodded. He walked inside and looked around. "HOLY CRAP WHO'S HOUSE IS THIS!"

"YUKI I SAID NO QUESTIONS!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh yes right" Yuki said.

"Ok help me look for a kid" Kyo said.

"What kid?"

"YUKI I SAID LOOK NO QUESTIONS!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki rolled his eyes and looked around.

...

"Kyo look".

Kyo looked to see Yuki holding Kyoko.

"How the HELL did you get her?" Kyo said.

"I dont know she just cam to me" Yuki said.

Yuki looked up at Kyoko. "Who's the cute little baby" Yuki said shaking Kyoko. Kyoko laughed intil she threw up on Yuki. Yuki stopped and frowned as he gave Kyoko to Kyo.

"Im leaving" he said walking out.

Kyo laughed as Yuki walked out the door. "Haha Kyoko your the BEST" Kyo said with a grin.

Kyoko smile at her daddy and kissed him on the cheek. Kyo eyes got big of what Kyoko just did. Kyo smiled.

"Yes you might be crazy sometimes but Tohru was write you are a little angel" Kyo said with a smile looking at Kyoko who fell asleep on his shoulder.

...

"Kyo im home!" Tohru yelled walking inside the house.

Tohru looked as she saw Kyo asleep on the couch with Kyoko on top of him.

Tohru smiled. "What a good dad".

**Ok that was chapter 5. One of my favorite chapters so far. But there will be more chapters. Review please! ;) I hope you liked it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Living with Tohru!

**Ok this is chapter 6 of this story. I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any characters of this anime. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 6 Living with Tohru?**

Kyo woke up the next morning sleeping on the couch alone in the middle of the living room. He sat up from the couch and yawned. He listened intil he herd a loud band in the kitchen. He listened as he herd Tohru yell ow and Kyoko laughing. Kyo stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to see what happen. He looked around the corner to see Tohru on the floor with pots and pans on the floor with her. He laughed under his breath so she coulden't hear him. Tohru turned around and her eyes got big.

"Oh Kyo um good morning" Tohru said jumping up fom the floor picking up the pots and pans.

Kyo looked at her strangly. "What happen?"

Tohru looked up at him. "Well you see I had pots and pans in then Kyoko then water on floor then"

"TOHRU SPEAK ENGLISH!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru gulped. "Um Kyo you see your home last night it catched on...fire" Tohru said in a sad tone.

Kyo's eyes got big. "WHAT WERE AN I GONNA STAY I HAVE NOBODY YUKI AND HARU WONT LET ME STAY WITH THEM AND MY FAMILY THERE...dead" Kyo said softly.

Tohru sat there intil her eyes brightened with joy. "Kyo you can stay with me!" she said in joy.

Kyo looked at her. What staying with her Tohru Honda proboly the most sweet and kind girl in town. She was joking right? There is know way that he Kyo Sohma would stay with her. Nothing would stop that...NOTHING!

"No I wont ever live with you" Kyo said.

"Why you have before" Tohru said intil she relised what she said. She quickly covered her mouth.

Kyo looked at her. "I use to live with you..." he said.

Tohru eyes started to tear up as she shook her head yes. "Its hard Kyo its hard that you use to live with me but then Akito found out that I was pregent with Kyoko then he erased your memorys then you left me..You know how hard it is to watch your husband walk away?" Tohru said as she started to cry.

Kyo looked at the crying girl infront of him. He knew this wasent him but he had to do it. Tohru's eyes got big as she felt Kyo's arms wrap around her. She sniffled a little bit then smiled. She missed hugging him so much.

"Tohru if you want i'll stay here with you" Kyo said.

Tohru's eyes lit up with joy. "You will!" she said.

Kyo smiled and shook his head yes. "But the thing is I have no clothes" Kyo said.

Tohru smiled. "Its ok Kyo you still have clothes here from the last time you lived here" Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo looked at her and smiled.

"Daddy!"

Kyo looked down to see Kyoko lifting her arms up wanting up to get picked up. Kyo smiled as he picked up Kyoko. Kyoko laughed as she pushed her short wavy orange hair out of her eyes the started to play with Kyo's hair. Kyo smiled.

"Kyo you want some riceballs?" Tohru said.

Kyo looked at her and shook his head yes. Kyo smiled intil he felt a hard jerk on his head.

"KYOKO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO PULL MY HAIR OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo yelled putting Kyoko on the couch.

He looked at he saw Kyoko eyes tear up.

"Wait wait Kyoko dont cry he said picking her up. She smiled as he put her on his shoulder. Kyoko smiled as she laid her head down. She felt her eyes start to droop as she fell asleep. Kyo smiled as he walked upstairs to put Kyoko in bed.

Kyo walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to see Tohru put the last riceball on the plate. She turned around in saw Kyo.

"Oh Kyo you read to eat?" she asked.

Kyo nodded. Tohru looked up at him and smiled as she gave him a riceball.

Kyo smiled. Sometimes he knew in his heart that he really missed that smile to.

**Ok that was chapter 6 everybody. Chapter 7 will be out soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! ;D Comment please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Easter

**Ok im back! This is chapter 7 of my story. I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any characters at all. Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 7 Easter**

Kyo woke up the next morning to here laughing in the kitchen. Kyo got up with a strange look and started to walk to the kitchen. He walked inn the kitchen and saw Tohru to his suprise grabbing boxes of Easter eggs. Kyo walked up and looked down at her.

"Tohru what are you doing?"

Tohru screamed throwing the boxes of eggs and the air making them come out and hit Kyo on the head. Tohru looked up with a little smile looking at kyo whose face was red. Tohru knew he was trying no to yell at her. Kyo looked at her and took a deep breath.

"You better be glad the eggs where plastic" Kyo said.

Tohru smiled at him. "Well good morning you wanna help me hide these eggs" Tohru asked him in excitement.

Kyo stood there. "No".

"But but Kyo why not" Tohru asked.

"Because A I dont want to. B I hate hididng eggs. And C...Im a man" Kyo said.

Tohru stood there then smirked. "Your not acting like a man"

Kyo turned around and glared. "And how is that?" he asked.

"Because A Men help women. B Because I said so. And C HELP!" Tohru said handing Kyo a box of eggs.

Kyo glared as he walked to the living room to hide eggs.

...

"All done" Tohru said throwing her hands in the air.

"Yea whatever" Kyo said.

"Know lets got get Kyoko so she can find them" Tohru said running upstairs to get Kyoko.

Kyo sat there watching the girl run upstairs to get Kyoko. He grumbled as he ploped down on the couch.

"Freakin stupid eggs hate hidding those damn things" he mumbled.

"Found one!" Kyoko said with a smile looking at Tohru in Kyo who were setting on the couch watcing.

"Good job keep looking" Tohru said.

...

Kyoko smiled as she found the last egg.

"Yay good job Kyoko" Tohru said.

Kyoko smiled as she ran up to Kyo.

"Daddy I found them all" Kyoko said with a smile.

Kyo smiled back. "Yea good job" he said.

...

Kyo sat there as a worried look cam on his face. CRAP! He forgot to get Tohru an Easter gift. Oh shit! Kyo peeked around to corner to see Tohru in the kitchen making chocolate cake. Kyo sat there. "Ok maybe I can find her something" Kyo said looking around. He looked at Kyoko who was on the floor eating a chocolate bunny. Kyo smiled.

"Kyoko do you know what mommy likes" Kyo said whispering.

Kyoko nodded.

"Can you tell daddy" Kyo aked.

Kyoko nodded again. "Mommy told me she ummm like ummmm well daddy I dont know" Kyoko said going back to eating her chocolate.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Thankyou" he said.

"Kyo come here!" Tohru yelled from the kitchen.

"Shit!" Kyo said.

He walked to the kitchen to see Tohru holding a gift in her hands. Kyo slapped his head.

"Tohru please I dont"

"Here Kyo take it" Tohru said giving it to Kyo.

Kyo looked in opened the box to see a dark blue jacket inside.

"Thats all I could really get that I knew you would like but if you dont like it I can give it back" Tohru said.

"No I love it but Tohru I dident get you anything" Kyo said looking down to the floor.

Tohru smiled. "Thats ok Kyo" Tohru said.

Then Kyo thought of the perfect gift even though she might not like it.

"Tohru I did get you a gift" Kyo said.

Tohru smiled. "Ok what is it" she asked.

Tohru's eyes got big as his lips gently touched hers. She smiled as she kissed him back. Kyo looked at her.

"Happy Easter Tohru" he said.

**Ok that was chapter 7. Hope you liked it... Another chapter will come out soon. ;) And this chapter was supposed to be posted on Easter but** **dident have time but I posted it today. Happy Easter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Finding out

**Ok this is chapter 8 of the story. I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any characters. It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Finding out.**

Yesturday was Easter. An awesome day for Kyo. And maybe Tohru. But Kyoko to had a good Easter because of all the chocolate bunny's she had to eat. But ever since the kiss yesturday Tohru hasen't said one word to him. Was she mad at him because the kiss. No she coulden't be because every time she walks pass him she blushes. Maybe she was just suprised. But that was yesturday this is now...He had to say something to her right here and now...

"Tohru!"

"Um yes!" Tohru said turning around to face him. Her face turning pink.

"Tohru what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kyo! Dont curse infront of Kyoko!"

"Kyoko is asleep Tohru now listen!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru looked up at him. "what".

"Why are you not talking to me? Was a kiss to much for you?" he asked.

Tohru looked down at her feet trying not to let Kyo see that she was crying. Tohru had alot of stuff on her mind. And she diden't want Kyo to know. But he was gonna figure out sooner or later.

"TOHRU!"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kyo looked at her.

"Why are you crying! Is it something I did!" he asked.

Tohreu shook her head. "Kyo im sorry its just that you cant be kissing me like that its just we cant really get back together because...Akito" Tohru said walking away.

She felt a hand grab her arm as she got jerked back on a couch. She looked up at Kyo who was setting beside her. He looked down at her and smiled. "How can Akito find out?" he said. Tohru smiled.

...

"What do you meen he knows!" a voice yelled across the room to Shigure who was standing there in the middle of the room shivering not wanting to get smacked.

"Yes Akito um I saw him and Tohru at the park she told him everything but please dont hert none of them they havent did anything dont hurt them please" Shigure begged looking at Akito.

"OH WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONT HURT THEM I GAVE TOHRU A DEAL TO NOT TELL HIM DONT YOU REMEMBER SHIGURE NOW WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Akito yelled jerking Shigure towards her.

Shigure glared. "Not your side who gives you the write to still have us by your side Tohru broke the curse along time ago so every one of us dont have to listen to your dumb rules so you dont have the write to touch Tohru or Kyo and you wont lay a hand on them none of them not even the baby" Shigure said pointing a finger at Akito.

"Fine so be it I dont need any of yall NONE of yall" Akito said.

"And who said I cant touch them" Akito whispered as Shigure walked out of the room.

...

Kyo watched Kyoko walk down the stairs with two toys and her hand. She smiled as she walked up to Kyo with a smile plastered across her face.

"Daddy play with me" she said giving Kyo a toy.

"Play what with you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Doll house" she said.

Tohru poked her head around the corner from the kitchen at Kyo and Kyoko who were walking around with Barbie dolls and there hands. She smiled at the sight that Kyo was playing BARBIE with his little girl. She smiled as she went back to her riceball making.

Kyoko smiled as she watched her daddy play with the toy. She laughed as she played with him. She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Daddy I love you" she said.

...

"Riceballs are ready AHHHH!" Tohru screamed as she trip over a toy that was laying on the floor. She opened her eyes to she was laying on the floor. She looked up at Kyo and Kyoko who had riceballs all over them. They both glared.

"Oh my God im so sorry here Kyoko" Tohru said wipping all the food off of her. Kyoko smiled.

"Here Kyo let me help" she said wipping the food off of Kyo's face. She looked at him as she got the last bit of food off. "There" she said.

Kyo smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he kissed her. Tohru eyes got big wanting to push him back but dident want to. He stopped and looked at her. "Love you" he whipered. She smiled.

"Ewwww mommy daddy thats nasty!" Kyoko said looking at her mom and dad. They smiled.

Kyo was right nothing could happen about the fact of them to might getting back together...Would it?

**Ok that was chapter 8. Hope yall liked it. Now what do you think Akito will think about this. You will find out on the next chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Camping

** I dont own anything from Fruits Basket! Here is chapter 9. ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 9 camping**

Kyo smiled at Tohru who was on the floor playing doll house with Kyoko. He coulden't help but laugh at the two...It was kinda funny! Kyo sat there intil he thought of an idea...

"Tohru we should go out" Kyo said jumping up from the couch looking at Tohru and Kyoko.

"Go out? Where?" Tohru asked thinking that it was a good idea to.

"I dont know what about...CAMPING!" Kyo yelled throwing his hands up in the air thinking it was a perfect idea for all three of them to do together.

"Well it sounds fun we can have some family fun um Kyoko do you wanna go camping?" Tohru asked looking at Kyoko.

Kyoko eyes got wide and her smile got even bigger. "YEA! YEA! CAMPING! CAMPING!" Kyoko yelled.

"Ok then i guess were going camping" Tohru said with a smile.

...

"Tohru! Kyoko! You ready!" kyo yelled from the living room holding a bag full of clothes and food. He looked as he saw Tohru running down the stairs with Kyoko in one arm and clothes for her and Kyoko and food in the other arm. Kyo laughed. "Need some help?" he asked. Tohru looked up at him and nodded. They could tell this was gonna be a awesome trip.

...

One hour later...

"Were here!" Kyo yelled.

They got out of the car and walked up to the counter that you had to pay to get inn at. Kyo walked up with Tohru and Kyoko following after...Kyo looked up at the man behind the counter.

"Um we would like to camp over night" Kyo said.

The man turned around and faced him. Kyo jumped a little at the sight of the man. He had hair all over his chest and face but no hair at all on his head...And he was really big...Kyo gulped not wanting to say anything wrong to get attacked.

"hundred bucks to stay over night" the man said holding out his hand for money.

Kyo nodded as he handed him the hundred dollor bill then grabed Tohru's and Kyoko's hand and all the bags and ran...

...

"All done" Tohru said putting up the rest of the tent that they had to sleep inn. She looked over at Kyo who was bringing a pile of sticks and throwing them on the ground. Tohru watched as she saw little Kyoko behind him carrying twigs and throwing them in the pile. Tohru smiled. She could tell that Kyoko was a daddy's girl.

"Um Kyo um might I ask um...how are we gonna start the fire?" Tohru asked.

Kyo looked over at her as he thought for a minute of HOW he was gonna start the fire. Kyo sat there for a minute. Tohru was always asking questions before he was even ready to get that thing she was asking about. Tohru...Tohru...Tohru...Kyo smiled at the thought of his plan.

"Were gonna get two sticks and rub them together to make FIRE!" Kyo yelled grabbing two sticks on the ground rubbing them together. Tohru watched.

"Momma what is daddy doing?" Kyoko asked setting by Tohru.

"I dont know" Tohru said.

Kyo sat there still trying to make fire. He coulden't stop know he diden't wanna look stupid infront of Tohru. So that was why he was gonna keep going! Even if he had to stand there for hours! He would still be going!

"Kyo um let me show you" Tohru said grabing the two sticks from Kyo's hands. "Let me show you how its done Tohru style" she said rubbing the sticks together really fast. Kyo and Kyoko watched as the two sticks catched on fire. Tohru smiled as she threw the sticks in the fire.

"Yay mommy!" Kyoko yelled jumping up and hugging Tohru. Tohru smiled and hugged Kyoko back.

"Ok ok good job Tohru i'll give you that" Kyo said clapping his hands felling stupid that a girl beat him at something. Tohru smiled.

...

"Ok its late and Kyoko's asleep lets tell SCARY STORIES!" Kyo yelled setting around the fire looking at Tohru.

"SCARY STORIES NO NO KYO NO!" Tohru said shaking her head no.

"Come on it wont be that scary I promise..." Kyo said.

Tohru nodded as she started to listen to Kyo's story.

"One night along time ago there was a little boy who was always scared at night...But to tell him that it was ok he always putt his hand under his bed and his dog licked him to tell him it was ok. So he went back to sleep. Well one night he kept hearing this dripping sound. Drip. Drip. Drip. Well the boy stuck his hand under and it licked him to tell him it was ok. Well he kept hearing this dripping sound in the bathroom. So he got up and went to the bathroom to see his dog dead and the bathroom with his blood dripping on the floor. What licked his hand?" Kyo said looking at Tohru.

"OH MY GOD WHAT LICKED HIS HAND A MONSTER! NO NO A ALIEN! AHHHH!" Tohru screamed shaking all over.

"Um Tohru it wasen't that scary" Kyo said looking at the shaking girl.

"Im going to bed" Tohru said walking into the tent. Kyo nodded as he went in to.

"Im scared..." Tohru said looking over at Kyo who was talking off his shirt. "Oh Kyom put that back on!" Tohru said covering her eyes.

"Tohru dont lie you know its hot" Kyo said with a grin getting under the covers.

Tohru's eyes got big as she felt Kyo wrap his arms around her waste. She looked over at Kyo was fast asleep with a smile on his face. Tohru smiled at the fact that as long as he was by her side no monster could come and get her...

**Ok that was chapter 9. Hope you liked it. Chapter 10 will be out soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 I gotcha now

**OK! Here is chapter 10 of my story. I hope you enjoy it! And of course I dont own anything of Fruits Basket...And NEVER will...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10 I gotcha now**

Yesturday was a very fun day. They all went camping. Today was a new day.

Kyo sat on the couch looking at the tv screen. What he was watching made know since at all...

Kyo looked down at Kyoko who was setting on the floor watching it. Her eyes not coming off the screen. "Um Kyoko do we have to watch this?" Kyo asked looking down at Kyoko knowing what she was gonna say. Kyoko looked up at Kyo and smiled. "No". "But Kyoko its Barbie! Out of all the things you could watch it has to be Barbie!" Kyo yelled looking at the little girl who was not paying know attention to him. "FINE! Watch this dumb show im going to the kitchen!" Kyo yelled throwing the remote down beside him on the couch and walking to the kitchen leaving Kyoko on the floor eyes still glaring at the tv.

Kyo walked to the kitchen to see Tohru looking out the window at the big fields acroos from her house about a few miles away. Kyo smirked walking up very slowly behing Tohru.

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHH!" Tohru screamed throwing pancake batter in the air making it land all over her and Kyo.

Tohru looked over at Kyo who was standing up with a glare on his face looking down at Tohru. "Kyo you scared me" she said. "Yea I can tell" Kyo said sticking out his hand helping Tohru up. She smiled. "Thankyou" she said. "No problem" he said.

"Um let me help you there with the last little bit" Tohru said standing on her tippy toes wiping the last bit of batter off his face. She smiled looking up into Kyo's eyes as she blushed a little bit. He smiled. "Thankyou" he said. Tohru smiled back at she got off her tippy toes and walked over to the counter and grab a towel to clean up the batter that was all over the floor. "Tohru I'll be right back" Kyo said walking into the living room. Kyo looked to see Kyoko on the floor still watching tv. He looked at the tv to see two people making out on tv.

"OH MY GOD KYOKO!" Kyo yelled running over to remote quickly to turn it off. Kyo glared at Kyoko who was staring up at him. "Why did you turn the channel?" Kyo yelled. Kyoko smiled. "Mommy always told me to never mess with the remote so dont leave the remote around me daddy" Kyoko said with a smile walking away to her room. Kyo rolled his eyes. Damn kid!

Kyo walked back into the kitchen to see Tohru washing the last little bit of batter of the floor. She grabbed the towel and put it in the trash because of the batter all over it. She turned around to see Kyo.

"Oh Kyo there you are what did Kyoko do?" Tohru asked looking at Kyo. Kyo shook his head. "You dont wanna know" he said. Tohru smiled. "Ok".

Tohru turned back around walking up to the counter to clean it not knowing that there was more batter on the floor to slip on. And soon enough..."AHHHHH!" Tohru screamed falling backwards. She closed her eyes not wanting to watch herself hit the floor.

Soon she relised that she diden't hit the floor. She opened her eyes to see that she was held in Kyo's arms. Tohru looked up at Kyo who was leaning over her. "You ok?".

Tohru blushed jumping up from his arms. "Oh um yes im fine" Tohru said. "I guess I diden't see that spot haha" she said getting a towel to wipe it up. Kyo smiled as she watched the girl clean up the mess. Tohru smiled as she put the towel on the counter on the table. "Done" she said with a smile.

She looked back over at Kyo and smiled.

Kyo smiled back.

"Kyo you ok?" Tohru asked making Kyo pop out of his days.

Kyo smiled walking up to Tohru.

"Kyo?".

Kyo walked up to Tohru with a smile on his face.

Tohru blushed backing up. "Kyo?"

Tohru's eyes got big as Kyo grabbed her arm jerking her towards him making her blush blood red.

She looked up at Kyo who had a smirk across his face. "I gotcha now" he said pulling Tohru into a kiss.

Tohru closed her eyes face still red kissing him back.

Is this all it takes to fall in love? Well if it is...It got me good...

**Ok...That was chapter 10. Hope you liked this kinda romantic chapter! lol Chapter 11 will be out soon. Please comment! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Help from friends

**Ok here is chapter 11...YAY! I dont own Fruits Basket or any characters! Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 11 Help from friends?**

Today was Tohru's birthday...Kyo had to get her something...But what? Why Tohru was at home him and Kyoko was gonna go find her a gift. But they did not know what to get her.

"Great I have no clue what to get her!" Kyo yelled driving the car down the rode with Kyoko in the back seat. Kyoko nodded.

"Well hopefully these two can help me" Kyo said pulling up to a house. Kyo got Kyoko from the back seat and got out of the car going up to the door. Kyo knocked on the doo waiting for somebody to answere. Kyo looked as Haru answered the door. Haru smiled.

"Hello Kyo and child" Haru said.

"Her name is Kyoko not child!" Kyo said.

"Oh well Yuki is on his way but im ready" Haru said.

They looked out the window to see Yuki pulling up in his car.

"Lets go" Kyo said picking up Kyoko.

...

"So what are we getting again?" Yuki asked looking over at Kyo.

"Gotta get Tohru something for her birthday" Kyo said.

Haru stopped playing with Kyoko and smiled. "Oh thats easy just have se" "BESIDES THAT HARU!" Kyo yelled smacking the boy on the back of the head. "What all girls like that?" Haru said. Kyo glared. "NO THERE IS A BABY IN THE HOUSE!" Kyo yelled. "Oh but if there wasent you would" Haru said with a grin. Kyo rolled his eyes. "No".

"Oh there is the mall lets just go there" Yuki said.

Kyo pulled into the mall slamming into a parking space making haru fly through the car hitting the dash. Yuki laughed. "Thats why you always have on a seatbelt" Yuki said. "Yeeeaaaa" Kyoko said. Kyo smiled grabbing Kyoko. "Lets go" Kyo said.

...

"Jc Pennys" Haru said walking into the building eyes all big of the sight.

"Um Haru you been in here before you no that?" Yuki said. Haru nodded.

"Ok look around find something you think Tohru would like" Kyo said looking at Haru, Yuki, and Kyoko who was on his back.

"Im telling you just get her a bra and she will be fine" Haru said looking around.

"No Haru because she will think im a perv" Kyo said.

"Exactly" Haru said with a smile.

"No im not doing what you want me to do!"

"And how do you think Kyoko was made!" Haru yelled looking at Kyo knowing he woulden't know what to say. Kyo glared.

" I was made from God" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Yea God!" Kyo said with a smile standing in pride.

"Oh BURNED!" Yuki said laughing.

So they started looking around for a gifft that Tohru would like.

"Do you think she would like this?" Kyo said holding up a gift bag with bath in body work stuff all in it. Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Ok good lets buy it" Kyo said buying if from the store.

...

"Thinks for the help guys and the gifts" Kyo said dropping off Yuki and Haru.

"Welcome bye!" Yuki said waving.

"I think Tohru will like the gift" Haru said.

Yuki looked at him. "what do you meen?".

...

Tohru sat on the couch watching tv intil the door slammed open and Kyo and Kyoko came runnin inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOHRU!" Kyo said giving Tohru a gift from him.

"Happy birthday mommy!" Kyoko said giving Tohru a gift from her.

"Oh thankyou so much guys!" Tohru said.

"Open mine first" Kyoko said.

Tohru nodded pulling out perfume and the gift of bath and body works that was suppose to be in Kyo's bag.

Kyo's eyes got big. What was in his bag?

" OH THANKYOU KYOKO I LOVE IT!" Tohru said with a smile hugging Kyoko.

"Welcome mommy" Kyoko said going off to play.

"Ok now Kyo's" Tohru said with a smile looking at Kyo.

She opened it as her face lit up with joy. "Kyo I love it!" Tohru said pulling out a hot pink bra that was see through.

Kyo's face turned red. How the hell did that get in there! Then Kyo stopped for a minute...HARU!

"Kyo I love it!" Tohru said hugging Kyo.

Well good thing Tohru is clueless.

"Im gonna put it on right now" Tohru said running upstairs.

Kyo grinnned. "That would be a perfect idea" Kyo said with a smirk.

For once in his life he thinked Haru. But the bad thing was...She would never just have that on...But thats ok as long as she likes it..

**OK! I hope you liked it! Chapter 12 will be out soon! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12 Car Crash

**Here is chapter 12 of the story. I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any characters from the show or manga. So please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 12 Car Crash**

Kyo walked to the kitchen looking around to find Tohru and Kyoko. But he coulden't find them. He looked around intil he saw Tohru and Kyoko hiding on the floor under the window in Kyoko's room. Tohru looked up at Kyo who was giving her a strange look.

"Kyo get down" Tohru whispered.

"Why?" Kyo said getting on the floor setting beside Tohru and Kyoko.

"She is here" Tohru said pointing out the window.

"Who?" Kyo said looking out the window.

"Akito" Tohru said.

Kyo's eyes got big glancing down at Tohru. "Why is she here!" Kyo yelled getting off the ground. Tohru shook her head. "I dont know but Kyo Im scared what if she finds us or you I dont want her to touch us I just got our family back together" Tohru whispered staring to cry looking down at the floor.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled grabbing her face making her look up at him. "Nothing is gonna happen to us or this family" Kyo said walking out the door to Akito. Tohru's eyes got big. "KYO NO!" she yelled.

Akito shot a glance over at Kyo who was stomping over to her. "Oh Kyo how are you" Akito said with a smirk. Kyo grabbed her shirt jerking her towards him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Kyo yelled shaking her around. Akito looked at him. "Kyo come down" she said pushing him away. "Im just here for a visit" Akito said with a smile.

"You are not coming in my house!" Kyo said walking away. Akito glanced over at him. "Kyo this is you only chance!" Akito yelled. Kyo glared at him. "And what are you going to do!" Kyo yelled walking inside slamming the door. Akito smirked. "Its a suprise" she said getting in her car and driving away.

Kyo walked into Kyoko's room and looked around intil he saw Tohru running up and hugging him. "Kyo are you ok!" Tohru asked looking around making sure there wasen't know marks on him. Kyo smiled. "Im fine" he said. Tohru looked up at im with a huge smile on her face her cheeks a light pink color. All Kyo could do was smile back.

"Mommy and daddy look" Kyoko said.

They turned around to see Kyoko making to dolls kiss with a smile on her face. Kyo and Tohru smiled at each other intil Kyo pulled her into a kiss. "I love you" he said.

...

"Kyo can you watch Kyoko why I go to town and get some grocery's" Tohru said putting on her shoes and getting her purse looking at Kyo.

"Yea I can" he said with a smile holding Kyoko who was playing with his orange hair. "Thanks a bunch Kyo I will be back in a few" Tohru said running out the door saying I love you. Kyo smiled waving bye at her as she was pulling out of the driveway. Kyo walked back inside putting Kyoko on the couch.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kyo asked looking at Kyoko. Kyoko smiled. "Lets make cookies!" she yelled.

...

Tohru drove down the streets watching all the cars drive past her. "Have fun getting a ticket" Tohru said. She drove on intil she came to a red light. She stopped at the red light waiting for it to turn green. She drove away as the light turned green.

Beep! Beep!

Tohru looked as she saw a bright light coming towards her. Her eyes got big slamming on the breaks. But it was to late. She herd a loud bang and saw her car going in the air. She sat upside down in her vehicle her eyes closing slowely hearing people yelling get some help. Only one thing crossing her mind. "Is this what mom felt like?" she whispered.

...

"AHHHHHH!" Kyo yelled grabbing a towel trying to put the fire out that was on the stove with Kyoko behind him laughing.

Kyo sat on the floor with relief glad that he put the fire out. He looked over at Kyoko. "Never again" he said.

He listened as he herd cars pulling in the driveway. He ran outside with Kyoko in his hands seeing a man walk up to him.

"Are you Kyo Sohma?" he asked.

"Yes sir what is it?" Kyo asked looking at the man.

"Im sorry sir but a fe minutes ago you wife Tohru Honda got in a car accident" he said. Kyo eyes got big loking at the man. "WHAT IS SHE OK WERE IS SHE IS SHE GONNA BE ALRIGHT!" Kyo yelled.

"Well she is in the hospital right now but she has a chance of living but im sorry" he said. He looked as he saw Kyo running down the streets with Kyoko in his hands.

"Tohru Im coming" he said.

**Ok that was chapter 12. Sad...:( Chapter 13 will be out soon. And please review but not a mean one because I know that some of you are** **proboly mad of what happen right now. Thanks for reading. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Dont leave me

**Ok here we go again. This story is almost over just maybe one or two more chapters. But anyways I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters.** **They belong to Natsuki Takaya. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 Dont leave me**

Kyo ran inside slamming the hospital doors open with Kyoko in his arms looking around at the all white room. And I mean all white! Kyo looked around as he saw a nurse in the corner talkin to another nurse. Kyo ran up to them.

"What room is Tohru inn?" Kyo said looking at the two nurses.

They looked at him. "The sencond room on the left" they said.

"Ok hold the baby" Kyo said giving the nurse Kyoko as he ran down the halls. He slammed open the door to see little Tohru lying on a white bed. She slowly turned her head to see Kyo walkin up to her with tears filling his eyes. Tohru smiled.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled getting up from the bed.

"TOHRU GET BACK IN THE BED!" Kyo yelled helping the girl get back in the bed.

She smiled. "Thanks Kyo I will be alright" Tohru said with a smile. Kyo smiled back whispering the words I hope so.

They looked as the nurse walked inside with a peice of paper in her hands.

"Ok Tohru you will be alright" the nurse said with a smile.

Tohru eyes lit up with joy hoping out of the bed hugging Kyo. "But dont go to crazy" the doctor said with a smile walking out of the room. Kyo smiled at the fact that Kyo was she was her old self again. "But Tohru be carful because your arm is still hurt and so is your leg so dont be jumping out of a bed ok!" Kyo said. Tohru smiled as she nodded her head.

"Kyo"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure I should leave?"

Kyo turned around facing Tohru. "Well the doctor said yes why?" he said.

B-Because I dont fell the same" Tohru said losing balance falling on the ground. "Tohru!" Kyo yelled running over to her. "DOCTOR!" Kyo yelled as loud as he could.

The doctors ran in the room seeing Tohru on the ground having a hard time breathing. "Ok we will have to take her to the back room to check the inside of her" the doctor said putting Tohru on a wheelchair and going to the back room.

"Tohru please dont leave me!" Kyo whispered.

Kyo walked into the waiting room looking at Kyoko who was playing with the toys. He sat down in a chair watching Kyoko with a smile.

"She gave me a wonderful gift".

"Kyo Sohma come to the back room please" a doctor said. Kyo got up grabing Kyoko and walkin to the back room.

"Ok sir Tohru is doing ok she is numb in some aprts of her body but that is from not getting no sleep or laying on her feet to long and all but doing ok" the doctor said.

"But will she be ok?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe" the doctor said.

"Tohru dont leave me please!"

**Ok everyone I am having fun writting this story but I am having trouble of writing Tohru all hurt and stuff and what I was planning was kinda** **hard to write because what I was thinking of doing is to upsetting. So Im asking you. Do you think Tohru should live? Yes or No. I say yes!** **but I might change my mind...**


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Ending

**Ok I had to finish it today! This is the last chapter of this story! I dont own Fruits Basaket. This is the last chapter. Happy ending! Maybe? Well read and find out! :D**

**Chapter 14 Happy Ending**

Dont leave me...Please...Tohru...

"Kyo...Kyo...Kyo Sohma!"

"Waah oh um yea!" Kyo said looking at the doctor.

"We have some good news and some bad news" the doctor said.

"The bad news is that your hospital bill is $100.54" the doctor said. Kyo's eyes got big. "WWWHHHHAAATTTT!" Kyo yelled glaring ast the doctor. "But the good news is that Tohru is ok" she said. Kyo stopped yelling. "Mommy!" Kyoko said with a smile. "Well can we go see her?" Kyo asked.

"...No..."

"HEY THAT IS MY WIFE YOUR NOT GONNA STOP ME OR MY CHILD FROM GOING TO SEE HER! NOW LET ME SEE HER!" Kyo yelled grabbing the doctor and jerking her around with Kyoko laughing besaide him.

"No because she wants to see you!" the doctor yelled back.

"K-Kyo"

Kyo stopped what he was doing throwing the doctor across the room his eyes getting big with pink cheeks while his face turned into a smile. "Tohru".

"MOMMY!" Kyoko yelled running up to Tohru.

"Kyoko!" Tohru said with a smile hugging her back. Tohru looked up at Kyo who was standing infront of her with a smile. Tohru smiled back her face turning red. "Kyo!" she said hugging the boy.

"Kyo I love you soooo much!" Tohru yelled not letting go.

"I love you to!" Kyo yelled pulling Tohru into a kiss.

"Ewwwww mommy and daddy are kissing ewwww!" Kyoko said laughing falling on the floor. Tohru and Kyo looked at each other with a smile. Tohru's face all red and Kyo with just a smirk. "Lets go home" Kyo said.

Tohru nodded picking up Kyoko of the ground and walking besaid Kyo holding his hand.

"Kyo I will never leave you I promise" Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo smiled back. "Thanks" he said.

Because if I keep holding on to this hand I know everything will be ok...

**Yes I know the last chapter was short but hey! Atleast Tohru dident die! I couldent make Tohru die it is just to hard for me. Because in the anime and manga she saved every one of them...So thank you Tohru! KyoxTohru all the way! I have a new chapter story that I am working on now. Its gonna be very funny! I dont no the name yet but I will be working on it! I wanna thank all the people that review my story. Yall were the ones that got me to keep writing with all those reviews! So I wanna thank you all! Thanks sooo much! This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed this story! ;)**


End file.
